Confessions of CHAOS
by Rocko Chresington
Summary: The real tales of Vincent Valentine and his epic journies. I've only posted up the prologue, and more info will come out once I start writing the chapters.


Confessions of CHAOS 

1.1.07

---

New Years Resolution: Write an awesome story dedicated to my favorite character, Vincent Valentine. It's Midnight!! Happy 2007!! I can't believe it's actually here.

Disclaimer: This is a FF7 story by Demyx Rules, also known as (a.k.a), Riku Heartless, Final Adventure, or Organization XIII rules. I own Vincent's kids. This got stuck in my head once sometime in November, so I decided to let it free before I go nuts. I'm writing it to vent all of my thoughts and feelings about Vincent Valentine. I hope you enjoy this story. I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, or random comments. I don't appreciate flames, but they're accepted.

Happy New Year 2007! It's exactly midnight.

---

New Years Drabble

---

Kalm is a quiet little town set on the outskirts of the wastelands surrounding Midgar. The people here are mainly Mythril miners, but lately no one can mine because of monsters, which is why we start here at this particular destination.

It was a new year on the Planet... a fresh new start for all the people to redeem their lifestyles. Everybody was partying, celebrating, even on the streets, and they were having a good time. All people were joyful, except for Vincent Valentine. It was two years ago when he awoke from a thirty years' nap, and tried to fix out his life. He was still confused, clueless, and pain ached in his heart. Something was missing...

Currently, he took residence at Kalm in the local inn, by the interesting and colorful streets decorated with bazaars and marketplaces chock-full of people. The noise was loud, and the cheers were ringing in Vincent's sensitive ears. He groaned, but at least he wasn't standing up, or he'd feel like his energy was draining. He was sitting on his neatly-made bed; he pulled his right leg up to his chest, and rested his right arm on it while his other arm dangled off the side of the bed. Silky black hair covered half of his face, and his unconcealed crimson eye stared at the television in front of him. The continuous, everlasting revelry didn't cease in the slightest way, and the infernal reason to party made him feel ill.

Celebrations, celebrations... Vincent didn't really feel like celebrating. His life was still screwed up, and miserable. There was nobody that could cheer him up, or so he thought...

Just by thinking, his heart ached with remorse. He stretched out his legs, sunk into the bed, and turned over in a sleeping position. His eyes were open, and staring out the window. He was just in time for the Midnight Fireworks. The smell of fresh-baked pizza filled the area, and his room as it came through the open window. The booming sound of fireworks thundered, but he seemed to enjoy the vibrant lighting effects. He couldn't see the stars, but it wasn't like he minded that... Although nature was beautiful, he didn't want to remember _her_...

The pain still thrived in his heart; it was unrelievable. His cell-phone theme played to break the silence between the spasmodically rhythmic beat of the exploding fireworks. He rose from the bed, and flipped his phone open. There was some silence before he inhaled slowly, and said, "Hello."

"Hey, Vincent!" The voice was definitely belonging to a woman's. Vincent identified it to the dark-haired woman, Tifa. She was twenty-two years old, good-looking, and possessed a great deal of strength. Vincent wasn't perfected in hand-to-hand combat like she was, but he had a passion for handling guns.

"Tifa." Vincent's stern, deep voice said. He always thought he had the commanding voice of a leader, and the ascetic tone that was not to be humored with. He narrowed his eyes slowly after he said the girl's name, and his glance caught the television program playing at low volume.

"Wanna come over?" Tifa asked innocently over the other line. It sounded like there was also a party over at her place, after all, it was the beginning of a new year, a fresh start for a better year.

Vincent thought for a moment, and looked over at his clock... 12:55 AM. He sighed slowly, audible for Tifa's ears, and responded, "I think I'd rather not. I have some business to attend to."

"Business?" Tifa frowned, and began cleaning a plate with a rag. Vincent heard the faucet flip on, and the water cascade down the mountains of soiled dishes. "Vincent, what kind of business?"

Vincent looked over at the clock... 12:57 AM. He looked a little nervous, and slightly agitated. "Just business."

"You're stalling." Tifa said, and smiled. Vincent couldn't see that, so he uncomfortably shifted positions while lying on his bed, carefully assuring not to make the slightest noise. "Ok, since you're so busy, you could ruin your own new year's evening. Sometimes it's a family and friends time just like all the other holidays. Remember that you've got people who really do care about you."

The phone dial tone... Vincent looked at his cell-phone to see that Tifa had hung up. He groaned softly, and tossed over on the uncomfortable bed to stare at the obstructed view of the fireworks through the window. Green, red, gold, blue... pink? Fireworks were dashing examples of happiness exploding within the person; that was the entire purpose to celebrate, wasn't it? Vincent didn't feel like celebrating... He felt like pitying himself and everyone around him. What kind of business was he talking about? Maybe he should consider going over to Tifa's...

He closed his eyes and concentrated all of his senses to his sensitive and alert ears. They could pick up anything out of loud noise that was different, and could hear the softest of noises in the dead silence. After the explosion noise of the fireworks, he heard his heartbeat... It was thumping softly, and painfully as if it was breaking. Vincent's expression dullened and inadvertently, he looked disconsolate beyond belief. If anyone saw him now, they'd pity him, even his bitterest of enemies would. He tried to focus on his hearing, but he didn't even need to concentrate to distinctively point out the high-pitched scream of a child.

His eyes shot open and he looked like a raged demon. He let out a blood-curdling roar from CHAOS, and without thinking, he perched on the window sill with his head overlooking the city. His sharp eyes would detect the smallest difference in movement. He spotted a child in trouble, just as he had suspected, and using his learned techniques, he managed to kick off the sill, and compel him into the air. He dove down the side of the building, holstered his gun out of his belt, and his keen eye glared through the target. He instantly spotted the child being carried away to the dark alleyways, out-of-bounds for the adjacent party and festival area.

Vincent tried to break his fall by back-flipping at last minute, and he floated gracefully to the ground. His mysterious black hair flew behind him, and his crimson eyes were staring with vile deeds in mind. The kidnapper of the child was dithering when Vincent began approaching them. He cocked his gun, and pointed it directly at Vincent, who also revealed his gun. The man's hand was shaking, and Vincent stared at the gun.

It was a handgun by the looks of it, specified to be carried with one hand, and simple to load. It was a beginner's gun, so he obviously hadn't received proper training. Vincent was an expert gunsman, and had been working with guns ever since he was nineteen. He had eight years practice, and that would never waste, even through a thirty years' nap. I suppose you could call Vincent a fanatic in gunsmanship and bodyguard work. He enjoyed his job greatly.

"Stay away, you!" The man quivered with fear, and the gun was shaking, as if it could be thrown vigorously out of his hand and crushed to the wall. "Or..." The man was at sudden death situation, so he thought a smart move. He pointed his handgun to the child's head, and said, "I shoot the kid!" The kid's dark eyes widened with fear, but she didn't budge. She was too scared to move, think, or react to anything. This sickened Vincent...

He said, "Hmph..." His ruby eyes marked his impeccable aim on the man, as he said, "A man who is foolish and uncertain of exactly what he is doing..." Vincent cocked his gun with one hand, "... Is like a man wielding a gun is devoid of bullets." The man cocked his gun and began pressing gently on the trigger, and the kid began wailing. With lightning speed reactions, Vincent charged forward and shot the man in the head, causing the man to go limp, and he clutched the child's shoulders, bringing her close to him. She gripped onto his shirt as he dragged himself and her backwards and safe from the man's corpse. Smoke hissed out of the gun, and Vincent went to retrieve it and the man's gun - after all, it could be something valuable.

"Thank you, s-sir!" the girl said, putting her hands together as if she was remarkably pleased.

Vincent looked at her and said, "You didn't have to worry... The gun doesn't even have bullets." He showed her the man's gun, and indeed, it wasn't loaded. The fool was trying to scare him off so he was incapable of rescuing the girl, and who knows what he was going to do with the poor child. Vincent shook his head lightly and said, "You should be alright now. You're safe."

The girl smiled and said, "How can I ever repay you?"

Vincent went down on his knees and looked into the girl's dark eyes, and replied, "By getting back to the party... and celebrating. It's a new year. You should enjoy it."

"Thank you, thank you!" the girl said, and she threw her short arms around Vincent to hug him. Vincent actually accepted the hug, and he held the girl close. Something felt weird... Never had he felt this before. She kissed him on the forehead and took off running, but she turned around once to wave at him, and continued forth. Vincent was puzzled... He put his right human hand on his forehead to feel the affectionate thank-you kiss the girl gave him. He looked in the general direction to the entrance of the party...

His eyes cast to the floor and he stared at a cold puddle of water on the dark alley floors. He suddenly realized... "Oh shoot. I locked my room door."

---

**Author's Note:**

Ta-da! It's New Year's day... I took a break since I was writing from midnight to 3 AM on some of my other stories. You could check them out, but I have a positive feeling about this one, since I love writing about Vincent more than Cloud or Sephiroth or anyone else. I also love writing about Lucrecia.

This new year's drabble is a random beginning to what really happens next. It's a huge adventure that's unexpected, but I had to have a random beginning... Please note that the beginning chapters are excruciatingly and exasperatingly boring... it gets a lot better, I swear. I'll post chapter 1 up soon...

Anyway, for a little prize or extra bonus, I'm going to create a prologue after this, and then a better understanding of chapter 1. Yup, have fun reading.

---


End file.
